


The First Thing to Tell

by chashmish



Series: TNTA-verse [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dating, F/F, Falling In Love, Marriage Proposal, POV Alternating, basically: she was a model she was a lawyer can I make it any more obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashmish/pseuds/chashmish
Summary: Ann was smiling, looking a little sheepish. The dim light from the streetlamps gave her face a sepia tint, and Makoto was spellbound. “I kind of needed some help, so I thought that this place would be a nice start. I mean, there are years and years of stories here, aren’t there?”Through friendships and memories old and new, Ann and Makoto begin a story that's uniquely theirs. The beginning may be unsure, but the ending is clear, and the in-between where they come to know each other has a shine all its own.(A prequel to "The Next Time Around", but can be read by itself.)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> as I mentioned in the summary, this fic is set before my other story, “The Next Time Around”, but it can be read on its own. I know I said I’d write this like… half a year ago… ha ha… if you happen to have been waiting, thanks for your patience! I did say this would be a one-shot, but… *vague handwaving*
> 
> thanks a lot for reading!

“You know I’m not that good with words,” Ann said. “But I wanted to try and tell you a story.”

The sight of Ann on her knees, of the little blue velvet box she was holding, had rendered Makoto speechless. Even if she’d been able to think of something to say, there was no way she could have formed the words. 

Ann was smiling, looking a little sheepish. The dim light from the streetlamps gave her face a sepia tint, and Makoto was spellbound. “I kind of needed some help, so I thought that this place would be a nice start. I mean, there are _years_ of stories here, aren’t there?” 

“I– I can’t believe you.” Makoto finally found her voice. 

“So…” Ann began, “this one is about you. And me. And…”  She laughed, and it sounded a little like a sob even though her smile never wavered. “I told you I’m not too good at this. So just… how about it?” Her voice was soft. “Do you want to start our story? With me?”

* * *

 Really, though, things began long before that.

* * *

“If they ask you anything,” Makoto said, “and they will, say only _no comment_.”

She could already hear reporters clamoring outside the courthouse, the sound of their murmurs and movements like that of a distant cloud of insects. She allowed herself a short, deep sigh. But there was no point in hesitating.

“Let’s go, Yusuke,” she said.

“Right,” he replied.

Makoto turned to him, and he gave her a short, tired smile. He looked, as always, elegant and windswept, the stark black of his suit lending him a grimly formal air. For a moment she thought she saw him sag, just a bit, before the steely look was back in his eyes and he raised his chin up high. She put a hand to his shoulder, brief and reassuring, before dropping it to reach out and push open the doors.

At once, they were immersed in a throng of people and cameras. So many reporters began to speak at once that Makoto could only make out fragments of sentences.

“–regarding your career–” said one of them.

“The allegations brought by your counsel–” another cut in.

“–and your history with Madarame–” a third was saying.   

Yusuke frowned, looked straight ahead, and said, in a clear voice, “No comment.”

One of them turned to Makoto. “Ms. Niijima–”   

“ _No comment,_ ” said Makoto, in what was almost a hiss. The reporter recoiled slightly. Makoto allowed herself to feel momentarily smug.

She used the force of her glare to clear a path through the throng, making sure Yusuke was by her side. At the curb she made to hail a taxi, doing her best to ignore some reporters who were still tailing the two of them.

“This is…” Yusuke said to her, in a strained, low voice, “...slightly more than I expected.”

“I really am sorry,” Makoto said grimly. “But it’ll be all right.”

Before Yusuke could respond, a cab drove up and screeched to a halt in front of them. Makoto opened the door, gesturing for Yusuke to enter. After he was inside– Makoto stifled a smile at the way he had to gingerly crane his neck, being so tall– she followed, decisively slamming the door on another overeager reporter’s face.

Inside the car, she and Yusuke both took a breath, and, for a moment, said nothing.

“Where to?” the driver asked.

Makoto turned to Yusuke, raising an eyebrow in a wordless question.  

He frowned, considering it. Then he said, “I think I would very much like to get something to eat.”

Makoto smiled. “That sounds perfect.”

* * *

Yusuke chose a nearby restaurant, apparently a regular spot of his; Makoto could tell by the smile the waitress gave him. They were seated, ordered, and quickly received their food. Yusuke dug into his meal with characteristic zeal. Makoto picked absently at her salad.

“Yusuke,” she said after a moment.

He looked calmly at her, raising his eyebrows in a wordless question.

“I… how's your burger?”

“More than satisfactory. Would you like to try?”

“No, thanks,” Makoto said. Then she leaned forward and let her head slump face-down onto the table.

“Makoto!” Yusuke’s faraway voice was urgent. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” Makoto said, and it wasn’t a lie. A wave of exhaustion had hit her, suddenly, but with it came relief. She smiled into the hard, dirty surface of the table and felt at peace. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“I did think that you seem renewed,” Yusuke said contemplatively.

Makoto looked up from the counter, blinking at him.

“Ever since they handed down the verdict,” he continued. “You’re filled with energy, aren't you? There's a passionate light in your eyes.”

A passionate light… only Yusuke would say such a thing. “Ha, well,” Makoto said with an awkward chuckle, smoothing down her hair, before a small frown overtook her face. He was right. It was like this every time she successfully defended a case. She had been caught up in her victory, but...

She looked at Yusuke, really looked at him, at the worried crease of his brows and the exhaustion on his face.

“Yusuke,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

He looked down, pushing his plate farther away in favor of picking up and fiddling with his phone. That told her all she needed to know; it was never a good sign when Yusuke expressed disinterest in food. “I’m well.”

“But–”

“Makoto,” he said. “It will take some time for me to process, but… I will be all right. I promise you that.”

Makoto chewed at her lip. Seeing her tight frown, Yusuke smiled at her. “All I ask is that you get some rest. You have done much for me. I don’t wish to worry you further.”

“There’s no need to worry about worrying me,” Makoto said. “I mean– well, you’re not my client anymore, but I’d still like to help you. If I’m able to.”

His smile widened. “That is most appreciated.” He considered her. “What will you do now?”

“Now,” Makoto said grimly, “I have paperwork to do.”

* * *

She was still filling out forms related to Yusuke’s case a few weeks later; these things had a way of dragging on for quite some time. But it was work she was accustomed to, work she was fond of, and it was all right. Makoto liked her office, too. It was small, but she had her own office in a well-respected firm at 25– that had to count for something. And it wasn’t like she had a view from her windows, but there was enough natural light, and she’d put up some pictures and kept some of her favorite books on the shelf over the file cabinet. The space was nice and quiet... but really, when it came down to it, Makoto couldn’t work in silence.

She had headphones to remedy that. Most people, if they listened to music while working at all, chose calm classical pieces or ambient sounds. Makoto had tried all of that before, but after a while it had started to seem stale, so then she went for pop, and when that failed to satisfy, heavy metal. 

It wasn't _that_ strange.  

Sae always told her she’d get hearing damage, but Makoto wasn’t too concerned, even as over time the volume increased. So it was that everyone in the office knew that when they saw her sitting with headphones on, in full-concentration mode, it was best to steer clear.

Almost everyone.

She was still going at it when the door to her office opened.

Makoto huffed and pulled her headphones off her ears. “You could _knock_ , you know,” she said, looking up.

“With how high you keep the volume? I failed to see the point,” Goro said casually. He smiled at her, with the familiar look of wry amusement in his eyes. 

“If you’re coming in, then come in,” Makoto said. “Don’t stand there in the doorway like you’re incapable of making a decision.”

Goro laughed and stepped inside. Really, he had no right to criticize how loud her music was– in fact, he shared the same habit, as he’d told Makoto soon after they first met. “I can’t always listen to myself think,” he’d said pleasantly, as noise rock blared from the single earbud he’d removed, and Makoto had understood. It was one of the first things Makoto had discovered they had in common and had begun the process of cooling her instinctive, envious, loathing of him– Goro Akechi, prodigy student, Sae’s hand-picked favorite. Now, after her sister had guided both of them into their positions at this firm, Goro was, despite the odds, her best friend. 

“Still wrapping up Kitagawa’s case?” Goro asked her, sitting back in the chair on the other side of her desk.

Makoto sighed and nodded. “After this, the last forms will be filed.” 

She had been drawn to Yusuke’s situation in the beginning because of how odd it seemed. He was a successful artist… so why were his finances in such dire straits? And why was his mentor suing him, when he barely had anything to his name? 

In the end, she was thankful she’d taken the case and helped uncover Madarame’s web of lies and deceit– and met Yusuke in the process, too. None of it would have come to light if he hadn’t spoken up, and Madarame hadn’t felt threatened enough to turn to litigation. Makoto had gotten word that her sister would be prosecuting Madarame’s case. It was just what that man deserved– Sae wasn’t the type to show mercy, by any means.

Goro had helped with much of the work as well, spending hours investigating and going through files with her. In the beginning, after noting the influence Madarame wielded, he’d told her: “There are significant risks you incur by doing this, you know.” Makoto had replied “I’m well aware.” So Goro had said “As long as you know,” before offering his assistance. That was how it worked between them. 

“So, any reason you made the walk here?” Makoto asked. 

“Yes, I wanted to pick your brain about the case precedent for–”

Makoto’s phone beeped with the notification for a message. “Wait a minute,” she said, and Goro paused as she picked it up. 

“What is it?” asked Goro after a moment. 

“Nothing urgent. But it seems I’ve been invited to Yusuke’s gallery opening this weekend.”

“He’s back to work already?”

“It seems so. Yusuke is very passionate. And his work is really something to see.” Makoto looked up at Goro. “Maybe you could come with me.”

“I’ll have to see if I’m able,” Goro said. “But I’d say you should definitely go, yourself. You need to get out more, after all.”

“You’re one to talk,” Makoto countered. “But anyway, about that case…”

* * *

What Ann liked the most about Yusuke’s art was how vividly each piece told a story. True, she sometimes couldn’t exactly tell what the ending or beginning of it was, but his work was so extensive that it delighted her to try and figure it out. Nothing about his stuff was understated– and Ann was definitely on board with the dramatic flair. 

Then there was his tendency towards the surreal, which was always interesting. Oh, and the fact that he liked to paint portraits of Ann. Maybe it was strange for those two things to go together, but Ann found it surprisingly refreshing. Yusuke saw her in a way no one else did– that much was clear from, well, the wild colors and abstract styles he used in his paintings of her, or that one time he painted her as if viewed through a fisheye lens. Though she’d been a little put off by his ideas and attitude when they’d first met, over time she’d gotten to know him much better, and it had made his art easier to understand.

Once modeling had become a career instead of a high-school hobby, Ann had become sharply aware of how people saw her. Of course, it was always something she’d been conscious of– it was impossible not to be, when she’d grown up facing those pointed stares at her hair and her face– but it had taken longer to figure out that those impressions didn't have to be limiting.

That was what her work was about as a model– working within and beyond those limitations, playing on people’s perceptions. Not changing herself, but finding ways to have fun with how people saw her. Ann was still the same, had always been the same, but she'd become pretty good at daring other people to figure her out.

Ann liked being a challenge, so naturally, she’d grown to love Yusuke’s portraits of herself.

Yusuke was next to her now, looking proud as he gestured to the piece they were both focused on. "The multiple eyes are meant to convey the limitless ways in which people differ in their cognizance."

See? Same wavelength, basically. Ann smiled. “It's great! I especially like the eye on the bottom right."  

“Yusuke,” said an unfamiliar voice from behind her, and Ann turned around.

The first thing Ann noticed about the woman was the serious look on her face– and the dark lipstick she wore that gave her an intense flair. She touched Yusuke’s arm gently, and Yusuke smiled at her. “Makoto,” he said. “I’m delighted to see you.”

The woman’s severe expression gave way to a smile, a transformation so sudden that Ann’s curiosity was piqued. “I wouldn’t have missed it,” she said.

“This is Makoto Niijima,” Yusuke said, turning to Ann. “She is my lawyer– well, I suppose that now she is simply a friend.”

The woman’s– Niijima’s– expression softened further.

“And Makoto, this is Ann Takamaki. She is, in many respects, my greatest muse.”

Ann laughed. “So serious as always, Yusuke. Nice to meet you!”

Niijima nodded respectfully at her, but soon her eyes strayed to the paintings behind Ann instead. “These… they’re all of you?”

“Yup!” Ann smiled.

“Incredible,” Niijima said, eyes opening wider in surprise. “They’re beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Yusuke said proudly.

Ann turned back to Niijima, whose smile now seemed a little forced. “So, how did you meet Yusuke?” Niijima asked her.

“We actually met in college,” said Ann. “I work as a model full-time now, but Yusuke wanted to paint me back when I was just getting started.”

They chatted for a few more minutes, but Ann could feel a sense of restraint coming from Niijima. After another moment, she touched Yusuke’s shoulder and gave Ann a polite nod before taking her leave. Ann watched her walk away, her stride businesslike and assured.

When Niijima had left, Ann looked to the side, face falling just a little.

Yusuke noticed. “Is something the matter?”

“Well…” Ann laughed awkwardly. “Niijima… I don’t think she liked me very much.”

Yusuke raised his eyebrows. “From where did you draw that impression?”

“I don’t know, I just… got a vibe. Is it because I’m a model?” Ann sighed. “I guess it must not seem very important to someone like her, but…”

She could do without the judgment from those professional types, really. Niijima’s manner had reminded her of all the people who hadn’t taken her or her work seriously over the years.

“Nonsense,” Yusuke said. “Makoto would not judge you for such a reason. She is simply terrible at talking to beautiful women.”

Ann laughed again. “Ha, thanks, Yusuke, but I’m not so sure it’s that.”

Oh, well. There was no point in thinking too hard about it, right? There were some types of people she’d just never get along with.

* * *

The organization holding the five-kilometer run to raise funds was a tutoring service for young children. Makoto had volunteered with them during some of high school and the whole of college, and had consequently gotten better at interacting with kids. It was a little difficult at first. But then someone had given her the advice that appeasing children was simple as long as you peppered them with good-natured questions. And it really had gotten easier, once Makoto had learned to stop making her queries sound as if they were administered under the heat of high-stakes interrogation.

She felt guilty that she couldn’t dedicate as much time these days to community service, so Makoto made time for things like this. And she liked the exercise. For quite some time as a teenager she had been kind of ashamed of how much she enjoyed the simple mindlessness of running. Unlike with aikido, there was no intellectual component to letting your feet take you as far as you could go. But running was cathartic, and physical and mechanic in a way that was renewing. It was just her, and the rhythm of the pavement, and oh God what was that flash of conspicuous blonde hair in the distance.

It couldn’t be, could it? Not her, from the opening last month? But there was no mistaking it. That was Takamaki, standing a little off the track, fanning herself with her hand and looking wilted.

Then Takamaki turned, seeing Makoto almost immediately, her eyes widening with recognition.

Makoto was already slowing down despite herself.

Even in athletic clothes she was beautiful, Makoto registered as she came to a stop in front of Takamaki. Her hair was tied up in a high, messy ponytail, and she wore the expensive-looking kind of workout clothes. It really wasn’t fair, Makoto thought miserably, thinking about how she must look, and trying to quell her embarrassment. 

“Niijima!” Takamaki said, looking surprised. Then she gave a little weary wave. “Hey!”

 _She remembers me?_ Makoto thought. Not that that was a good thing. Makoto had definitely made a bad impression that night. It was only because she’d been nervous, but she knew how cold she could seem when she was caught off-guard.  

Before Makoto could think any further, Takamaki’s eyes suddenly widened. She reached out and grabbed Makoto by the wrist.

Makoto made a noise like “Wuh?” as Takamaki carefully took her by the shoulders and pulled her away from the track.

And then a number of runners rushed past the place where Makoto had just been standing, and she realized. _Oh._ Takamaki had only meant to prevent her from getting in anyone’s way.  

Takamaki laughed, a little awkward. “Sorry! Just wanted you out of the danger zone there.” She quickly let go of Makoto. 

“That’s alright. Thank you. Hello,” Makoto said, at a loss.

They stood there for a moment in silence. Makoto was beginning to sorely regret stopping here. She wasn’t sure why she’d even felt compelled to. It would have been easy to pretend she hadn’t seen Takamaki. But…

“So–” 

“I’m–”

They’d both spoken at the same time.

Takamaki brought her hand to her mouth and smiled, another slightly embarrassed grin. “I was just going to apologize for making you stop! Now you’re behind.”

Makoto relaxed a little. “It’s all right. You hardly forced me to. So what brings you here?”

“Oh, the organization! Good cause and everything, and they’re pretty important to me…” 

“Ah!” Makoto said. “Were you a tutor, too, then?”

Takamaki smiled sheepishly. “Er, actually, I was a… tutoring receiver? Tutee? Um, my parents signed me up as a kid to keep me from falling behind in math.” 

“Oh,” Makoto said.

Takamaki grinned. “Should’ve known you were one of the smart ones. I’m sure you would have blown me out of the water in school!”

Makoto laughed, embarrassed. “It’s not a big deal. And if anything, taking on the responsibility of teaching probably helped me grow more than it helped others.”

Takamaki smiled at her, a genuine smile. “That’s a noble way to think about it.”

Damn it. It had seemed easier to take the initiative and speak to Takamaki when she was like this, approachable and sweaty and out-of-breath, but the effortless brightness Makoto had immediately sensed from her that night was still evident.

Makoto felt heat rise to her face. At the same time, another group of runners jogged by.

“Oh!” Takamaki’s hand flew to her mouth, in a gesture so cute as to be unfair. “I’m distracting you!”

...Oh, right. The 5k. “Ah, it’s all right, really,” Makoto said hastily.

“No, no!” Takamaki waved a hand. “I don’t want to slow you down. Um… You know there’s going to be lunch afterwards, right? They’re having it catered, near the sign-up tent.” She smiled at Makoto. “How about I see you there?”

“Oh,” Makoto said. “That sounds nice.” 

“Great! I’m just gonna keep taking a breather, then…” Takamaki grinned sheepishly.

Makoto laughed. “Right. I’ll… see you later.” 

Back on her feet, Makoto had time to reflect. That had gone… better than expected. And Takamaki still wanted to speak to her afterwards. Well. At least this time Makoto could mentally prepare. 

Despite the interruption, Makoto easily finished on time. After spending some time catching up with a few people she recognized, she set her sights on food. Lunch was just an excuse to gain back all the calories she’d burned, but… to hell with it. Near the tent where the food was laid out, buffet-style, a short woman was standing and greeting all the runners that entered.

When Makoto approached, the woman turned to her. “Hello!” She smiled before pressing a water bottle into Makoto’s hands. “Congratulations on reaching the end!” 

“Ah, thank you,” Makoto said gratefully. She looked over at the food on the tables. “This is quite a selection for an event like this.” 

The woman beamed. “My company did the catering, actually! I’m Haru Okumura.” Something about the woman’s name seemed familiar. “My business is just starting out,” she said, “but it’s nice to have the opportunity to help with events like this. I hope you enjoy the food!” She gave Makoto a last smile before turning to wave at another approaching finisher.  

Thankfully, after Makoto had filled her plate and approached the seating area, she saw Takamaki almost immediately. “Niijima!” Takamaki was waving her over from a table.

Makoto couldn’t help but smile as she approached her. “I see you made it to the finish.”

“Yeah, somehow,” Takamaki groaned, propping her chin up with a hand. “I have a pretty strict exercise routine because of my job, but I can’t believe there are people out there who run for _fun_.”

“Well…” Makoto scratched the back of her head.

Takamaki’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me you’re one of them!”

Makoto laughed. “I mean, I’ve always been athletic. I’ve practiced aikido ever since middle school, actually.”

“A lawyer who does aikido?” Takamaki grinned. “So brains _and_ brawn, huh? You just keep getting more interesting, Niijima!”  

Makoto laughed, embarrassed, and tried to mentally will herself not to blush. “Takamaki, I should say something. About that night before– I worry I must have seemed cold. I’d just had a long day. I really do apologize.” It was more like she’d been distracted by the fact that Yusuke had completely neglected to mention his intention to introduce her to his unfairly beautiful friend, but she couldn’t just say that outright. 

Takamaki looked surprised. “Oh! Don’t even worry about it!” She paused. “I have to say, I’m a little relieved it was just that. I thought I might have done something. But I should say sorry, too– I totally had the wrong impression of you.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I might’ve thought you were a little stuck-up. I… kind of got the feeling you were looking down on me after I mentioned my career.”

“Oh– no, that isn’t–” Makoto was flustered. “I’m sure your work is– well, not that I–”

Takamaki laughed. “Don't worry about it! A lot of people are unfamiliar with what I do– what it’s actually like to be a model. And like I said, I shouldn't have made an assumption…”   

Makoto smiled a little, composing herself. “My sister always points out that both of us tend to give bad first impressions. It must be genetic.” 

“You have a sister?” Takamaki leaned forward. “What’s she like?”

They made conversation for a short while, talking about themselves. Takamaki was friendly, speaking candidly to Makoto like she’d known her for longer than a few hours, and Makoto relaxed, finding it easy to open up as a result. She learned a few things about Takamaki– like the fact that she’d been born overseas but lived in Tokyo since high school, that she’d left college early to kick-start her career, but finished her degree online, how she’d almost pepper-sprayed Yusuke when they first met, and how often she laughed in-between words when she spoke. 

Soon enough, the colors of the morning sky begin to bleed into afternoon hues. Taking a look around, Makoto noticed that most of the others who had been sitting and eating had already left.

Takamaki leaned back and stretched, eyes fluttering closed. “I’m beat,” she said. “And I have an all-day shoot tomorrow… better take it easy for the rest of today…”  

An impulse jumped at Makoto, suddenly. “Takamaki,” she said.

“Hm?”

“I’d like to ask you something.” Makoto paused. “This might seem odd. But like you said, I don’t know anything about your type of work. I’m curious by nature, and I try not to have my judgment clouded by biases, so…” She cleared her throat. “If you’re working nearby tomorrow, then… could I come and observe?”   

“Observe?” Takamaki blinked twice, quickly, before smiling suddenly. “Hey, that could be fun! Sure, why not? I mean, I’ll probably be busy most of the time. But if you come by in the evening, I can show you around the shoot! Does that work?”

She’d agreed so readily– even though Makoto was basically a complete stranger and her request had been sudden. Well, that was a good sign, wasn’t it? Makoto smiled. “That would work perfectly.”

Takamaki beamed. “Let me put my number in your phone!” She reached for her bag– but then, suddenly, she snorted.

Makoto gave her a questioning look.

“It’s just– _observe,_ ” Takamaki said with a giggle. “That was so… scientific! I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude!”

Makoto flushed. “That’s… Ah. It’s all right.”

They exchanged numbers, and Takamaki sent Makoto an address. Just as Makoto was reading the message, someone appeared in front of their table.

Makoto and Takamaki looked up. Makoto recognized the person as the short woman from earlier– Haru Okumura. 

“Hello,” Okumura said brightly. “If the two of you don’t mind, I’m conducting a little survey about our selection today. Were there any dishes you found to be lacking? Or some you especially enjoyed?” 

“Ooh, so you’re the owner!” Takamaki said. “It’s nice of you to come out and ask like this.”

“I like to be on my feet,” Okumura said, cheerful.

“Well, I really liked the quiches!”

“The fried tofu was delicious,” Makoto said. “Nothing was lacking at all.”

Okumura beamed. “We always strive for quality at Okumura Catering! And if either of you have need for us in the future…” She reached into her purse and pulled out two business cards. “We’d be happy to provide for you!" 

“Ah,” Makoto said. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ for your feedback,” Okumura said warmly. She’d definitely perfected the whole businesswoman aura. “Enjoy the rest of your day!”   

After she was gone, Makoto tapped a finger to her chin. “Okumura, Okumura… Something about that name is familiar. It’s bothering me.”

Takamaki frowned. “Now that you mention it, I’ve heard that name before, too.”

“Wait!” Makoto slammed a hand on the table.

“Eep!” Takamaki jumped.

“Sorry,” Makoto said sheepishly. “It’s just– could her work be related to Okumura Foods? That huge conglomerate, the one that owns Big Bang Burger?”

“Oh– right! That’s where the name’s from!” Takamaki’s eyes widened. “But if she’s an Okumura… She definitely didn’t seem that rich. And what would she be doing with a new business like this?”

“She must be… branching out, I suppose,” said Makoto. “She seems like an interesting person.”

“Yeah, and she definitely knows her way around a plate!” Takamaki exclaimed. She tapped a finger thoughtfully to her chin. “Haru Okumura... I’ll keep that name in mind. I never forget a good meal.”

* * *

There was a lot of work to do the next day, but while long shoots like this usually flew by, Ann found that time seemed to drag on and on as she waited for Niijima’s arrival.

Her whole straightforward demeanor, combined with the way she seemed so easily flustered… It was endearing. Niijima was interesting. Ann definitely hadn’t expected that sudden request. But who was she to turn it down, especially when Niijima seemed sincere?

That, and she was kinda looking forward to showing this straight-laced lawyer the organized chaos of a high-fashion shoot. And seeing her again, too.

The evening came before she knew it, and soon enough an assistant pulled her aside. “Ann **,** someone’s here for you right outside, I think.”

“Oh, that’s my friend!” Ann rushed towards the doors of the studio.

The last thing she expected to see when she emerged outside was Niijima casually leaning against a _motorcycle_ , a sleek black helmet in her hands.

Niijima looked up and smiled as Ann approached her. “Takamaki, hello. I'm glad someone could find you for me. I wasn't really sure where to go.”

All Ann could manage was “I... thought you’d take the subway.”

Niijima looked at the bike. “Oh, this?” She smiled fondly at it. “Yes, riding has been a hobby since I was a teenager. This bike is my pride and joy, honestly.”  

Ann was beginning to suspect that Niijima had a secret hardcore side. She seemed so responsible, but what with the aikido and the super-sleek ride… She didn’t seem like she’d be the detached type of cool. That meant she had a fierce, passionate core, right? Ann could hardly contain her curiosity. “It's… wow,” Ann said, managing to find her voice. “It’s _sexy!_ ”

Niijima ran a hand through her short hair and laughed. “Well… that's kind of you to say.”

They found a place for Niijima to park her ride, and then Ann led her into the studio.

“Thank you, really, for this,” Niijima told her, sounding apologetic. “I was thinking… sometimes people say I can come off as aggressive. I’m sorry if I butted my way in.”

 _Aggressive,_ huh? So Ann was right about Niijima being passionate. The way she’d won that case for Yusuke… Ann hardly knew anything about it, but she couldn’t help but wonder– what did Niijima look like in court, all righteous and fierce and badass? Trials were supposed to be exciting, right? Those courtroom dramas on television couldn’t be based on nothing. She could totally see Niijima confidently calling a surprise witness or debating sharply with the prosecution…

 ...Okay, she had to focus! “Don’t worry about it,” she told Niijima. “If anything, I’m glad someone wants to see what I do all day. It’s flattering!”

Niijima looked around. There were tens of assistants around, helping with photography, hair, and makeup, and distinguished from the models by their comfortable clothes and sneakers. Racks of clothing, backdrops, and photography equipment were everywhere, and towards the side of the large room, the screens that served as places to change were set up next to portable vanity tables. “This looks intense,” she commented.

“To be honest, for models, it’s a lot of sitting still and waiting and trying not to ruin expensive clothes. All the assistants are the ones who have it the hardest, especially during long shoots like this one.”  

Ann led Niijima over to one of the tables, gesturing to where serious-looking models were getting their makeup done or being led over to the backdrops. “Every photoshoot tells a story. And it takes a lot of people to put it together.”

“A story, huh?” Niijima looked contemplative, or maybe just skeptical. Ann wasn’t really sure.

“Yeah!” Ann rushed to explain her point of view. “I mean, maybe it’s a little hard to see sometimes and I have to make some of it up in my head, but… well, it’s just like Yusuke’s paintings. Sometimes I don’t know what the messages are, but the feelings I get from them tell me things, and I end up thinking of something new, you know? That’s why I love his art.”

Niijima laughed. “Well, I’ll have to take your word for it. I’ve never been too good at storytelling, or anything that takes much creative aptitude.”

“Well, anyone can tell a story, or find one, too! I think it just takes some practice.” Ann flashed a smile at Niijima.

They walked around for a few more minutes, taking care not to bump into anyone who was working. After a moment, Niijima turned her attention towards a series of pictures that had been taped to a mirror. “Wow, that’s…”

The images showed models wearing dark, heavy makeup and photos of intimidating-looking black leather clothing that was covered with spikes, chains, and belts.

Ann came to stand next to her and snickered. “Not your style?”

Niijima gave her a wry little half-moon smile, the kind that seemed to indicate some private joke or faded memory, the kind that made Ann want to know more. “This reminds me of… When I was a kid, I wanted to be in a punk band.”

“Wait, seriously?” Ann’s mouth fell open.

Niijima cringed. “I must have been nine or ten. It’s not as if I ever showed it, but I was fascinated with the subculture. I was a quiet, studious kid, and the fashion and the music were so different from anything I’d seen before… All those dark colors and spikes.” She laughed. “Silly, right? I got over that pretty fast.”

“No, but wait, I can totally see you as as the punk-rock type!” Ann said urgently.

“Er… really?”

“Yeah! Wait, hang on.” Ann craned her neck and looked around until she saw an assistant she recognized. “Keiko! Hey, Keiko! Can you help me find clothes like these for Niijima? Oh, and I need to look for someone for makeup, too.”

“T-Takamaki,” Niijima protested. “This is really not…”

“Indulge me, please?” Ann turned around and gave Niijima a smile. “It’ll be fun!”

“This is crazy,” Niijima protested, looking away. Her hand came up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear self-consciously. She seemed to deliberate for a moment before finally sighing and smiling a little. “Well. I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

Ann resisted the urge to clap her hands like an excited kid.

While Niijima sat in a chair, looking wide-eyed, Ann and the assistant systematically went through the racks of clothes, searching for things that would look good on Niijima and match up with the aesthetic they were aiming for. Jewelry was procured from somewhere, and later Ann coaxed a hair and make-up assistant over to help, too.

After a lot of preparation, finally Niijima was sitting in front of a vanity table, looking at herself in the mirror with blank shock. She wore dramatic black eyeliner, a thick, spiked choker around her neck, and a tight, off-the-shoulder studded top. Just as Ann had predicted, she looked _really good_.

“I told you you’d pull it off!” Ann had already taken several pictures of Niijima with her phone.

“I… wow. I really feel like a kid playing dress-up,” Niijima said wearily.

“You look _hot,_ though!” Ann really was having a lot of fun, both because of how her vision had come so perfectly to life and especially because of the way Niijima reddened or laughed awkwardly when she complimented her.

“Your makeup, though,” Ann mused. “There’s something… wait, I know!”

“Wh-what is it?”

“That dark lipstick you wore, the night of Yusuke’s opening. It would be perfect! Do you remember the shade?”

“I… have it in my bag, actually,” Niijima said. She reached over to her purse and unzipped it, rummaging through the contents until she pulled out a tube of lipstick.

An impulse came over Ann. “Wait,” she said. “I’ll…”  As if it was moving on its own, her hand reached out to request the lipstick.

Niijima looked at her for just a moment, surprise still clear in her eyes, before giving a little nod and passing her the tube.

Taking the sides of Niijima’s chair, Ann gently spun her around.

Niijima looked into Ann’s eyes, a little questioningly. Then her surprised expression gave way to a more assured gaze.

Ann took a short breath. _Wait, what am I_ doing?!

Well, she couldn’t back out now!

Ann uncapped the lipstick with a steady hand and set the cap down. She raised the tube to Niijima’s lips.

Niijima’s eyes fluttered closed. Ann noticed her long eyelashes and the way her the muscles of her brow seemed tensed, like she couldn’t relax. Bizarrely, Ann felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. _Focus, focus!_

Ann pressed the tube to the corner of Niijima’s lower lip. Niijima’s mouth opened, just slightly, and Ann swallowed hard. With care, she drew a thick line in the deep plum color across Niijima’s mouth.

It didn’t take very long to apply the lipstick, but it felt like an eternity. When she was done, Ann took a moment to admire her work– or, more accurately, to admire the way Niijima looked. Just like it had that night, the dark shade of the lipstick made her look intense and severe in a way that Ann found herself drawn to.

Niijima opened her eyes. She looked Ann in the eyes for a moment before her eyes flickered over to herself in the mirror. Slowly, she smiled. “You… you were right. It does work,” she said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Ann said, hearing the pitch of her voice rise a little in her nervousness. She _really_ had to get it together. Ann cleared her throat. “Thanks for indulging me with this. For what it’s worth, you really pull off this look! It might just be dress-up, but I’m impressed with how well it turned out!”

“You’re too much,” Niijima said, tugging at her earlobe. “Thank you, Takamaki.” She turned to her and grinned. “I had fun, too.”

For a moment, they just smiled at each other.

Then Niijima cleared her throat. “Er, I should change out of these clothes now.”

“Oh! Yeah! Yeah, you should probably do that.”

When Niijima was back in the clothes she’d brought, an assistant reminded Ann that it was time for her to shoot again. With Niijima standing on the sidelines, the next hour or so passed in a whirlwind of camera angles and shutter-clicks. Caught up in her work, Ann almost forgot Niijima was there, watching. It was only after that final segment of the shoot wrapped up that she looked over to see Niijima, her head tilted as she watched Ann closely. A sudden wave of self-consciousness overcame her.

Niijima walked over, and Ann laughed sheepishly. “You must have gotten bored, sitting through that!”

“Not at all. You’re a true professional,” Niijima told her. “The way you were able to follow any direction they gave you, and so quickly… That was exciting to watch.”

Something about Niijima complimenting her professionalism almost made Ann giddy. Damn, what was she turning into? Was this how Akira felt? Her old friend always seemed to end up chasing after super-serious, intimidating guys, despite his iconoclastic personality. But while Makoto was definitely… stern, Ann could still sense that passion coming from within her. It shone through, giving her a warmth that melted her cool exterior. That smile of hers helped, too.

She managed to thank Niijima before she was whisked away to return her clothes to wardrobe. It took a while before she was free, and when she finally came back out, she saw Niijima sitting on a stool in the corner, raising a hand to her mouth and yawning.

Ann smiled as she approached her. “Tired?”

Niijima’s eyes seemed to stall on her for a second before she answered. “A little... I didn’t realize how quickly time was passing.”

“Well, everything’s mostly wrapped up now. I’m going to leave soon, but before I go, I want to hit up the food table. Come with me?”

“I’d be glad to.”

They went over together, but before they could approach the table, Niijima suddenly stopped in her tracks and squinted. “Is that–”  

“Hello, you two!” Okumura said, waving cheerfully at them from behind the table.

Niijima waved back. “So it is. Okumura is here?”

“Yeah! Oh, right!” Ann had forgotten to mention it. “So, about that– I got word last night that the caterer for today couldn’t make it. And then I remembered Okumura’s card in my bag, and how good those quiches were, and…” Ann shrugged. “I know it's not my job, but I gave her a call! She said she could do it for the same price as the company that couldn’t, so there was no problem.”

“That’s…”

“We better go before they run out!” Ann took Niijima’s arm and pulled her in the direction of the table.

After they came over and greeted Okumura, Makoto introduced herself. “I didn’t mention it yesterday, but I’m Makoto Niijima. It’s nice to see you again so soon.”

“I didn’t expect it, either,” Okumura said, “but Takamaki was kind enough to remember me. It’s nice to make your acquaintance!”

“I don’t mean to be intrusive,” said Makoto, “but I thought your name was familiar, so I looked you up after we spoke. You're… the daughter of Kunikazu Okumura? Of Okumura Foods?”

“That’s right.” Okumura smiled. “Were you wondering why I’ve started my own company?”

“I was, honestly,” admitted Niijima.

Okumura’s face turned serious. “If you’ve heard about my father, then you’ve probably heard the press.”

Now that she thought about it, Ann could clearly remember the grim news of corruption and exploitative corporate practices that had surfaced in the wake of the elder Okumura’s death. Though his passing in itself was uneventful, it had paved the way for a series of shocking reveals that had been the talk of the country for quite some time.

“I want to rebuild the Okumura name,” Okumura told them, after a moment of awkward silence. “Despite everything, you know, I never really thought I would end up as a businesswoman. But I know food, and I especially know quite a bit about organic vegetables.” She smiled again. “Somehow I ended up here. But in all sincerity, I love what I do.”

“That’s very impressive,” Niijima said, sounding like she meant it. “And noble.”

“Oh, you’re too kind! I’m sorry for rambling on.” But Okumura looked a little relieved. Ann smiled. Sharing something so difficult must have taken guts. It was nice to see that Okumura didn’t seem to regret her decision to speak candidly with them.

As the food on Ann’s plate dwindled and her stomach grew fuller, she was happy to discover that she and Okumura had visited some of the same places abroad, and that she was easy to talk to. Niijima seemed to be of the same mind. The conversation flowed easily between the three of them. By the end of it, Okumura had even given both of them her personal number.

And soon everyone else was leaving and packing up their things, so Ann and Niijima said goodbye to Okumura and walked outside. Night had fallen by this point, and Ann’s feet were hurting, but somehow, she still managed to feel a burning kind of energy.

“Thanks again for indulging me,” Niijima said to Ann. She gave her that small smile again, the one that felt like a secret being shared.

“I should be thanking you,” Ann told her. “I haven’t had that much fun at a shoot in ages.”

“Then… I’ll be off,” Niijima said.

"Right!” Ann replied, after a beat. There was something she should be saying; she could feel it, but what could it be?

Niijima walked over to her bike and retrieved her helmet. Ann watched her put it on and swing one leg across the seat of her bike.

Ann swallowed. Just before Niijima made to put the helmet on, she called, “Niijima!”

Niijima turned to her.

“I’ll see you around!”

Niijima’s expression lightened. “Right,” she said. “I’ll see you.”

* * *

It was another workday, and Makoto had quite a bit on her to-do list, but something unexpected was giving her pause.

Goro was waiting for a call from the police station before he could move forward with a case **,** so he was passing time by loitering in Makoto’s office– hardly a new occurrence, but made a little bothersome today by the fact that Makoto was kind of _busy._

Busy staring at her phone while Goro stared at his, that was.

“You're not expecting a call, too, are you?” he asked her, watching her frown at her screen.

“Not exactly,” Makoto muttered.

“Then what is it?” Before Makoto could react, Goro stepped behind her and leaned over to squint at the display.

“No snooping,” Makoto snapped, but sighed and showed him anyway. What had been troubling her was a message from Takamaki.

“ _Saw this and thought of you_ ,” Goro read. “What's the link?”

“It just leads to an animated GIF.”

“Well, show me.”

“It's only– fine.” Makoto sighed and clicked the link.

They waited for the screen to load before the image finally appeared, portraying a cartoon owl decked out in spiky clothing and jamming on a guitar.

“That’s–” Goro snickered before bursting out into laughter. “What is that?”

“It's because I told her about something silly from when I was a kid,” Makoto said, flustered.

“Oh, you mean your little punk phase? Why the owl?”

“I don’t know… It doesn't matter! Anyway, the problem is that I don't know how to respond.”

“Well,” Goro said, “considering the nauseatingly cute nature of the message, emojis and all–”

“They are nice, aren't they?” Makoto sighed. “The little hearts.”

“–I’d say she's interested in you.” He grinned at her. “Congratulations, Makoto.”

“But how can you tell that from just this?!”

“I can pick up on signals. I date all the time, you know,” Goro said loftily.

“You don’t date, you sleep with people,” Makoto said. When Goro did end up in actual relationships, they were usually short-lived, emotionally tumultuous, or both, but Makoto refrained from bringing up that sore spot.

Goro made a noncommittal noise. “But I know what I’m looking for. Can I say the same for you? What do you want from this Takamaki?”

“I… why would you say that?!”

“Because you insist on talking about her all the time and you brood over her texts and worry over how she thinks of you, and yet you never seem willing to make your interest clear.” He gave her a look. “You're not _afraid_ , are you?”

“I'm just being cautious,” Makoto defended. She sighed. “I just… I don't know if this is serious enough to consider pursuing.”

“You won't know if it's worth it until you try,” Goro said. “And you clearly like her enough to want it.”

The thing was, she _did_ like Takamaki, more than anyone she’d been interested in for some time. She liked how easily Takamaki’s carefree smile could turn mischievous, the way she regarded everyone around her with care and kindness. And every time her hand had bumped against Makoto’s or her long hair had tickled Makoto’s arm, it was as if she could feel the ghost of the touch for hours afterwards.

She hadn’t been lying to Takamaki about her general lack of creativity. But the way Takamaki had so easily had faith in her, in the way she seemed to see something new and good in everything and everyone, was… really, really attractive. It made Makoto want to try to make something out of nothing– to make something with Takamaki that could maybe even last.

Makoto sighed. Damn it. She was getting ahead of herself; there was a pressing issue at hand. “Well, all that aside– how do I even reply to this?”

“Invite her out,” Goro replied easily. “It's the logical next move, isn't it?”

“But…”

“Come on, Niijima.” Goro smirked. “Self-sabotage is so high-school.”

“Oh, screw you,” Makoto muttered.

“Screw you too,” Goro said amiably. “Now write the message.”

“Fine,” Makoto muttered. “If you say so.”

“I do. Oh!” His phone was finally ringing. “Finally,” he said, after checking the caller ID.

“The station?”

“Yes. Are we still on for lunch?” He said it over his shoulder to Makoto as he made his way out of her office.

“Half past the hour– don’t be late!” Makoto yelled after him.

When he was gone, she looked back down at her phone, where the text was patiently waiting in the compose-message field. Nodding to herself decisively, she took a breath and finally hit _send._

* * *

Ann didn’t have Yusuke’s finely-tuned aesthetic sense, but she could always pick up on when a place had a nice vibe. Something about the lighting and the seating and the sounds coming together– it wasn’t an easily definable quality, but you could just _tell_ sometimes, like Ann could with Leblanc, back when she was there all the time in high school. And this place that Niijima had shown her was nice in that sense. It had the right atmosphere. But the menu was…

“Not very appealing, is it?” Niijima said, snapping Ann out of her reverie. She looked up from the list of options to see Niijima looking back at her.

“You don’t look very impressed,” Niijima said, sounding a little amused.

“No, that’s… Well… If you want to eat here…” Ann said halfheartedly.

“No. Really, I like health food, but it looks like most things on this menu fall into the realm of _flavorless._ ” Niijima put the menu down decisively. “Let’s go somewhere else.” 

“Really?” Ann perked up.

“Really. Next time I won’t listen to a recommendation from a coworker who saw fit to give a lecture on veganism at the office party.” Niijima stood up and pulled on her coat before offering Ann a hand. Ann grinned and took it before rising, too.

They ended up getting crepes from a street stand.

“Not very healthy, but it’s nice once in a while,” Niijima admitted, fastidiously wiping powdered sugar off her mouth.

“Yup!” Ann agreed happily, deciding not to mention how she’d been to this stand last weekend.

They chewed in companionable silence for a few moments before Niijima spoke up. “Takamaki,” she said.

“Mm?”

“I should tell you. I… At this point in my life, I’m focusing on my career. I’m almost always busy with work, and it’s sometimes difficult for me to make time for other things. But…” She hesitated. “I’d still… I’d like to keep seeing you. Because I like you.” Niijima ducked her head, and Ann felt a surge of affection. “I just wanted you to be aware of all that before I told you.”

Ann considered it for a moment, but she didn’t have to think too hard about her reply. In the end, it was simple. She smiled at Niijima before answering. “Thanks for being honest. Actually, I have a weird schedule, too, and sometimes I have to travel at a moment’s notice. That hasn’t always made it easy to keep long relationships. But… I like you, too. So I do want to keep seeing you. I think… that it’s worth it.”

Niijima finally looked up, and she looked so relieved that Ann had to bite back a smile. “I’m glad,” she said quietly. “I’m glad you feel the same way.”

“So," Ann said, unable to keep a smile off her face. "We’re doing this?”

Niijima took a breath. "It looks like we are," she said. 

Ann couldn’t resist it any longer; she reached out for Niijima’s hand and squeezed it in hers. Niijima laughed softly, and the sound made Ann feel warm.

"Y’know,” she said, “I’m glad I met you, Niijima.”

Niijima smiled. “Call me Makoto,” she said.


	2. II

[14:02] **Ann** : how's your Friday afternoon looking??  
[14:06] **Makoto** : Miraculously, I'm free.  
[14:06] **Makoto** : Have something in mind?  
[14:07] **Ann** : nothing glamorous, I just want to pick up a few things downtown!!  
[14:08]  **Ann** : thought it would be nice to hit the shops with u  
[14:08] **Makoto** : That sounds nice.  
[14:09] **Makoto** : Count me in.  
[14:09] **Ann** : it's a date then!!! <3

* * *

 

[17:19] **Ann** : hey!  
[17:19] **Ann** : quick question abt Friday   
[17:19] **Ann** : ...could Yusuke come along?  
[17:21] **Makoto** : Yusuke?  
[17:21] **Ann** : welllllll the thing is  
[17:22] **Ann** : he's been on an inspiration crawl  
[17:22] **Ann** : I was talking to him just now, and it seems like he’s having trouble coming up with ideas :(  
[17:22] **Ann** : I think it helps him a lot when he gets out there for a bit. he shuts himself up in the studio too much >:(  
[17:23] **Ann** : and Friday was one of the only times he could get away from there, so…  
[17:24] **Makoto** : Ah.  
[17:24] **Ann** : do you mind?  
[17:25] **Ann** : sorry!! I did want the two of us to get some time together alone, but…  
[17:25] **Makoto** : It’s all right with me. It has been a while since I've seen Yusuke. And as long as I can spend time with you, I'm happy. :)  
[17:26] **Ann** : alright <3 !!  
[17:26] **Ann** : I'll see you then!! 

* * *

“So,” said Yusuke, “you two are involved.”

“Yup!” Ann answered cheerfully.

Makoto shifted her handbag to hang over her other shoulder. She and Ann had decided to hit some of the department stores in Ikebukuro. After meeting at the train station, the three of them were standing to the side of a busy street, trying to decide where to go first.

“How fortuitous,” Yusuke said. “It’s kind of you to allow me to accompany you.”

“You should find someone for yourself, Yusuke,” Ann said. “We could have a double date.”

“Unfortunately, this is the first time I’ve left the studio in… Well, in a length of time I am not altogether willing to disclose.”

“Do either of you have anything you need to buy?” asked Makoto.

“Not particularly,” Yusuke said. “I’m content to follow where the two of you lead. Though I may suggest some occasional diversions.”

“ _Need_ …” Ann repeated, sagging a little. “Well, there’s a few things I have to get for my kitchen. I did _need_ to stop by the home appliances store.”  

Makoto raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Am I maybe keeping you from something you _want_?”  

“Ann does not often operate on a need-to-buy basis, if I’m making myself clear,” Yusuke commented.

“Shut up, Yusuke! It’s okay. I should probably budget anyway. But after that, I wouldn’t mind hitting some of the clothing stores. Just to window shop, y’know.”

“Of course.” Makoto linked her arm with Ann’s. “Home goods first, then?” 

“Yup!”

Makoto felt a particular comfort inside stores that sold interior goods or appliances. Ever since she was a child she’d waited eagerly for the day she could organize her own space, pick out pieces that made her happy and assemble them congruently, making decisions that were all her own. That, and admittedly, being inside stores like this made her feel like she was close to getting her life completely together. It was hard not to feel that way around a wall of bath towels arranged by color and perfectly-stacked boxes of stainless-steel pots.

She expressed this sentiment to Ann after they entered one of the large stores and began to wander the aisles. 

“Oh, I know what you mean! It’s like all my problems will be solved if I buy an ice-cream maker.” Ann sighed.

“I don’t know if that’s true, but I’ll buy you an ice-cream maker if it’ll make you happy.”

Ann threw her head back and laughed. “My knight in shining armor!" 

Watching Ann flitter among the aisles, Makoto couldn’t help but smile. She hadn’t been lying– if there was anything Ann wanted, Makoto would have gotten it for her. She only had to ask.

Ann made her selections in the kitchen section. Even Yusuke was persuaded to buy a slow cooker upon urging from Makoto. 

"It's very easy to cook with, Yusuke. I'm surprised you don't have one." 

"Hmm… I suppose I have a lot to learn."

After they made their purchases, the three of them left the store. “I could go for lunch soon,” Ann said. “Are either of you hungry?”

“Always,” said Yusuke. 

“Food sounds nice,” said Makoto. 

Ann tapped a finger to her chin. “Though I’m not too sure what’s good around here.”

“There’s someone who might,” Makoto said thoughtfully. “How about I message Okumura?” 

“Ooh, good idea! I’m sure she has some recommendations.”

Makoto typed a quick text to Okumura and was slightly surprised when the reply came within a couple of minutes. “She says she’s… in this area right now, actually,” Makoto read aloud. “She’s asking if we’d like to meet.” 

“Oh! Really?” Ann leaned over Makoto’s shoulder and read the message, too.

Another text suddenly arrived. Makoto and Ann both peered at the words on the screen: _If I’m with you, we’ll definitely be able to get into a lovely place I know nearby without a reservation! ^_^_

“I suppose that settles that,” said Yusuke, who had somehow soundlessly materialized over Makoto’s other shoulder.

Makoto gasped and put a hand to her chest. “Yusuke, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Apologies,” said Yusuke, quite unconcerned. “Where will we be meeting this Okumura?”

* * *

They found Okumura in a store a few minutes away. She’d been doing some shopping of her own in the area after meeting a friend for coffee that morning, and was delighted to see them. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve spent any time together! How have the two of you been?”

“Very good,” Makoto said. She put a hand on Ann’s back. “We’re actually, ah…”

“Oh!” Okumura looked from Makoto to Ann and seemed to understand immediately. She clasped her hands together in front of her face. “So all this time, I was watching your love story unfold before my eyes?”

Makoto blushed, but Ann laughed. “Maybe you’ve brought us good luck, Okumura! Oh, have you met Yusuke?” 

They introduced their friends, and soon Okumura was giving Yusuke tips on how to use his slow cooker, promising to send him some recipes later. They began walking to the restaurant Okumura recommended, and Ann and Makoto fell a little behind.  

“So,” Makoto said wryly, “it looks like our date ended up including quite a few more people than originally planned.”

Ann smiled sheepishly. “I guess so, huh? Sorry– it’s definitely not what I expected…”

“I really don’t mind,” Makoto said, and found with some surprise that she meant it. She’d felt disappointed about not being able to be alone with Ann at first, but... “It’s a colorful little group we’ve assembled, but being around everybody like this is nice. And everyone seemed to get along.” Makoto smiled. “I haven’t… Well, it’s been a while since I felt like this.”

“You know... me, too. And it’s all because I met you.” Ann smiled back at her.

Makoto tried to mentally will away the urge to blush. “Well, I expect to have you all to myself later." 

Ann flashed a grin. “I’ll never say no to that.”

* * *

Makoto wanted to take a bike ride together.

“Uhhh, I think I probably need a special license for a motorcycle,” Ann said nervously.

Makoto rolled her eyes. “I mean with regular bikes. You do know how to ride one, don’t you?”

“I do, but it’s been so long… What if I crash and fall and break my knees?” Ann fluttered her eyelashes. “Will you kiss my boo-boos and make it better?” 

Makoto covered her face with her hands. “Please don’t say boo-boos _ever_ again.” She lowered her hands and lifted her chin. “Rest assured, though, I won’t let any harm come to you.”

Makoto also wanted to take a bike ride at sunrise, which Ann convinced her would be much better if you replaced _rise_ with _set_. Ann could get up early or she could do physical activity, but not both at the same time.  

They arrived on a Friday afternoon at a park that offered bike rentals and had some pretty, scenic paths.

“You know, I can’t believe you have time to exercise and be a workaholic at the same time,” Ann sighed as she placed her purse in the bike’s basket. “I have an exercise routine–” it wasn’t a very good or strenuous one, but whatever– “but that’s a part of my job.”   

“Well, I’ve been athletic since I was young– staying active makes me happier. And it gets easier if you consider balancing everything in a… competitive fashion. Goro and I–” Makoto had mentioned her close friend to Ann a number of times– “both exercise regularly, and I can’t let him get ahead of me.”

Ann shook her head in amazement. “Sounds intense! But I’m glad that works out for you.”   

After a few minutes of readjusting to the feeling of being on a bike, Ann found that she was enjoying herself. The weather was pleasant, and the feeling of whooshing past the world around her, quickly enough that it all became a pleasant blur, was thrillingly satisfying. She felt the urge to laugh out loud as her ponytailed hair whipped back and forth in the wind. The steady friction of the path under the wheels of the bike made her feel assured, as did Makoto riding next to her, often looking over with a smile or an encouraging word. There was no fear of going off-track with a navigator she trusted so close by. 

After about an hour, Makoto stopped her at the foot of a hill. “Sorry to have to ask this of you, but we’ll have to bring our bikes up. There’s something I want to show you.”

“That’s okay; I’ve come this far. One little hill is nothing,” Ann wheezed as she began to pull her bike up the grassy hill. 

What awaited her at the top took her by surprise. Makoto had timed it perfectly– they’d arrived just as the sun was setting, and they were at the perfect spot to see it. The scene gently unfolded before them– the sky painted with soft shades of violet and deep orange.

“Wow,” Ann breathed. 

“It’s something, isn’t it?” Makoto said softly. 

They sat down on the grass, leaning against each other’s shoulders. 

“I didn’t pack food for a picnic,” Makoto confessed, “but I do have some granola bars.” 

Ann smiled. “Let me guess– the super-healthy kind.”

“Extra fiber. With flax seeds, too.” Makoto handed her some bars and a water bottle.

As Ann drained her water appreciatively, Makoto gazed contemplatively at the horizon.

“When I was first learning how to ride a bike,” she said, “I couldn’t get the hang of it. I can’t tell you how many times I fell and skinned my knees or crashed into something. But I was so stubborn– I wouldn’t stop until I mastered it.” She smiled. “My dad taught me how. He was determined that I learn, too, and he took time out of his day to take me to the park near our apartment in the afternoons. Eventually we started recognizing the same people the more we went back.” She laughed. “I remember– there was this old woman who would always clap her hands when she saw me riding past.”

“Your dad sounds like he was a pretty incredible guy.”

“He was,” Makoto said quietly. “I hardly remember anything about my mom, but my father was with us until I was fourteen. He was the one who raised Sae and I. He always had high expectations for us, but he never stopped being encouraging. He was… well, it might sound strange to use this word, but he was a noble man. I’m rambling, though.” 

“Not at all. Actually, I was just thinking,” Ann said quietly. “A while back you told me you weren’t good at storytelling. But just then, I was hanging on to your every word.”

“Well...” Makoto’s eyebrows knitted together. “That was just my life.”   

“No, I know,” Ann said quickly. “But it’s just… it’s the way you talk. You always give so much thought to everything you say– I can tell. It shows how careful you are about the things you care about. And then there’s me, babbling about everything.” Ann laughed self-consciously. “I… you’re so much better at getting your feelings across.” 

Makoto considered her for a moment. Then, she said, “But I like the way you tell stories. I like how you talk fast and interrupt yourself and make jokes, and how you laugh when you remember things. I like how your eyes light up and your hands move. I like… I like listening to you.” 

She moved closer and reached out a careful hand, moving a strand of Ann’s hair away from her face.

“H-hey, c’mon,” Ann said softly. “You’re starting to make me blush.”

Makoto only smiled. Ann hardly dared to breathe as Makoto’s hand slowly moved down the slope of her face, until her thumb was under Ann’s chin.

They looked at each other for a moment more. Then, slowly, Makoto moved closer, until she was barely inches away, until she was capturing Ann’s lips with her own.

“You should know,” Makoto said quietly, “that you make me very happy.”

Ann felt weightless, her heart light and her mind a rush of endorphins and giddiness. She felt elated, honored, even, that she was the one who got to make Makoto happy, that she was the person whose name Makoto would say with gentle solemnity, the subject of all of her careful consideration. But she wasn’t sure how to say all that, not now, not yet, even as the feeling blossomed inside her, filling her with warm satisfaction and comfort. So instead, she just smiled wide and looked back at her girlfriend, trying to convey with her eyes all that she couldn’t with her voice, until she finally settled on simply saying “You make me happy, too.”

* * *

Now, in her twenties, Makoto sometimes felt as if all of linear time seemed to coalesce into one confusing mass. The present itself seemed almost inconsequential in comparison with the influence the past and future had on it– a philosophy of her current existence that seemed at once to not make sense and to be the only thing in her life that made any sense whatsoever. It was as if everything that was happening right then was colored with what had already happened or what had yet to occur– she felt acutely and simultaneously the wily promises of the future, untrustworthy and made to be broken, and the beseeching memory of the past, colored by her own biases and self-mythologized nostalgia.

Yes– she had felt like that throughout her adult life. But somewhere in the middle of that mess, somehow, over the past few months, there had been Ann, appearing colorfully and without warning. She was fully a force of the _present_ , and Makoto was more and more fascinated each day.

It had been a year since the April they’d met at Yusuke’s show. The time had passed quickly, in a whirl of obligations and commitments from all parts of their lives. Just as they’d predicted, sometimes things weren’t easy with their schedules– Makoto was frequently wrapped up in work and Ann often needed to travel. But Makoto never once thought of giving up. She was hardly one to back down from a challenge. 

It was the first relationship Makoto had that had lasted so long. Of course, it was impossible not to worry sometimes– about whether they could make it work, about the little disagreements put aside that Makoto worried were poised to come back soon and haunt them. But concerns like that disappeared quickly whenever Makoto remembered things like how it had gone when she introduced Ann to her dog. 

It had been a few weeks after they started dating, when Ann had come by Makoto’s apartment for the first time. As soon as Makoto had let her in, Anko, a seven year-old Shiba Inu, had trotted up to her, only to hang back a little when she caught sight of the unfamiliar Ann.

“Oh my gosh!” Ann had sunk to her knees, her voice immediately taking on a cooing tone. “Hi, honey… So this is the Anko I’ve been hearing about!”

Makoto grinned. “That’s her.” 

“How do you take care of her, with your job– oof!” Ann laughed as Anko licked her face. It seemed she’d quickly gotten over her shyness.

“It’s difficult,” Makoto admitted. “But she was already older when I adopted her, and her previous owners were accustomed to leaving her on her own. I take her to work with me at least twice a week– she’s very well-behaved. And my neighbors next door have a puppy who keeps her company pretty frequently.” 

“She’s gorgeous.” Ann scratched under Anko's chin. “I love her. I’m going to come over all the time now just for her.” 

“Not for me?” 

“You’re just a very nice bonus.” 

Thank God Ann liked dogs. Makoto watched her affectionately pat Anko for a few minutes more and smiled.

Makoto was coming to appreciate more and more that particular _something_ about Ann– there was a way she melded seamlessly into situations and places, into parts of Makoto's life, without even seeming to make a conscious effort.

And it was then that Makoto had first been sure of a simple truth: no matter how much time or space Makoto needed to make, Ann would always fit.

* * *

It was as busy part of the season for fashion, which meant more work for Ann. This was the third time in a month that she had gotten word that a late-night shoot would be going on for a few hours later than expected.

Ann was miffed- she'd had plans with Makoto afterwards, plans that had to be cancelled now. With a sigh, she fired off a text to her girlfriend and called to leave a voicemail for good measure.

Ann tried to squash her irritation and was able to get into the right mood for the shoot soon enough– outwardly, at least. She was a professional, after all. 

Things wrapped up a little past one in the morning. Ann yawned, stretched, waved goodbye to the makeup artists and the other assistants, and eventually made her way outside. She’d have to call a cab to get home. 

She was just on her way to doing that when, suddenly, she heard a voice call her name. 

Ann turned around wildly, trying to find the source of the sound. “Huh? Hey! Makoto!” The realization came quickly.

Makoto was standing there, leaned against her bike. She yawned and gave Ann a wave. “It’s me. You’re all done?”

“Babe!” Ann was overtaken first by surprise, then happiness, then fondly embarrassed affection. “You came all the way here this late? But… you didn’t have to do that!” 

“Wanted to,” Makoto said simply. She sounded a little groggy, but she straightened and stretched in an apparent effort to wake up. “Someone had to take you home.”

“You’re crazy,” Ann exclaimed, but she knew how widely she was smiling. “Seriously, I could have managed on my own… wait.” She frowned when she realized what Makoto was holding. “Hey, why do you have your laptop bag with you?"

Makoto smiled sheepishly. "Well, I have a deadline early in the morning, and there’s still quite a bit that needs to be done... Sleep probably isn't in the cards tonight."

“You– Makoto! And you waited up for me anyway?” 

Makoto straightened again, visibly summoning her energy. “I’ll be fine. I wanted to see you.”

Ann felt warm, but she shook her head. “Honestly… Okay, let’s get you a coffee and a cab back to my place. You can work there. Promise I won't distract you. Have I told you lately that I love you, by the way?”   

“You have.” Makoto smiled. “But I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”  

Makoto was _strong_ , Ann thought as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist on the bike, the lights of the city around them blooming in colors made all the brighter by the dark of the night. That was the best word to describe her, wasn’t it? It wasn’t strength for the simple sake of strength– nothing so overpowering as to be aloof and bitterly decisive– but something warmer and deeper. She was strong for other people, and for herself, too. She was fierce when it made sense and kind when it mattered. All of her strength came from how much she cared, and Makoto cared about the people she loved, about the people she helped, with an intensity that Ann thought was unmatched in anyone else she knew.  

Ann laughed softly to herself, the small noise lost in the roar of the motorcycle's engine and the immortal sound of the street. How had she managed to find someone so devoted, so brave? And how had she ended up becoming her girlfriend? 

With the strength she possessed in spades, Makoto would fight for her– Ann knew it. It was as plain as day, visible in everything about the way she treated Ann, in the way she made Ann’s life better like she was always supposed to be in it. Makoto just _fit_.

* * *

Consumed as she was with her job and her relationship, time passed quickly for Makoto. Soon enough, another winter approached.

Her first Christmas with Ann had been uneventful and a little harried. Ann had been busy and needed to travel right after the holiday, so they hadn’t had much time together. Makoto wanted this winter to be different.

And the first step was finally making a decision she’d been mulling over for quite some time.

Makoto knew she had been remiss in not introducing Ann to Sae earlier. But life had gotten in the way. It simply never seemed to be the right time. 

If she was being honest with herself, though, Makoto wasn’t too enthusiastic about the idea. She could talk finances or professional matters with her sister perfectly well. But whenever they attempted to speak of their personal lives, there was a noticeable disconnect. Makoto hated that feeling– hated having to acknowledge the fact that she couldn’t express herself fully with her closest relation. 

But now there could be no running away. She loved Ann, who was going to stay in her life, and she really did love her sister. For better or worse, they’d have to meet each other. No more putting it off. 

“Who do you like better, Johanna or me?”  Ann wheedled as she swung one leg over the seat of Makoto’s motorcycle, squeezing Makoto’s shoulders to get her attention. Makoto had stopped by to pick her up after work, and now they were headed to Sae’s apartment for dinner. It was only a few days into December, and the air outside was frigid, the nearness of winter making everything seem fragile and a little melancholy. Even so, Makoto had been on high alert since she'd woken up that day, feeling more on-edge as it got closer and closer to the time Sae invited them over.

“Please, don’t make me choose between the two women in my life. Now put on your helmet.”

It was only a short ride to Sae’s place. Inside the elevator in the apartment building, Ann fidgeted, making one of the nervous _ergh_ noises Makoto had come to know well. “I really feel like I should have studied or something,” she confessed.

Makoto put a hand on Ann’s back and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “I promise, this is nothing so daunting. You’ll be fine. I have full faith in your ability to charm my sister.”

“I hope you’re right,” Ann groaned. “I just want to make a good first impression…”

“And you will.” The elevator ceased its ascent and opened its doors, and Makoto took Ann’s hand as they emerged. “Now let’s do this.”

Sae answered the door after the first knock. She turned to Makoto first, smiling. “It’s good to see you. I hope you found a place to park your bike.” 

“I did, don’t worry.” Makoto smiled back. “Sae, this is Ann, my girlfriend.”

“Hi!” Ann cleared her throat and beamed at Sae. “It’s so good to meet you.”

“The same to you.”

Makoto lurched to the side so they could shake hands. Habit could be an ugly thing– she couldn’t stop herself from trying to perceive the strength of Ann’s handshake. Judging from the slight furrowing of Sae’s eyebrows, it wasn’t very impressive.

Makoto realized abruptly that her own thoughts were posed to give her an incredibly hard time this evening. _Please,_ she thought with quiet desperation. _Don’t let this be awkward._

“It’s nice to finally see the face behind the pictures,” Sae told Ann as they moved into the living area.

“Pictures?”

“The ones Makoto’s been posting, of course. And I did a cursory search of shots from your professional work.” She smiled briefly. “You can hardly fault me for doing so, when I heard my sister was dating a model. I couldn’t suppress my curiosity.”

“N-no, not at all!” Ann said, and coughed. “I do… well, I’ve been doing this work for a while.”

“I see,” Sae said. 

After a few seconds of silence, Makoto added, “Ann's been featured on the cover of one of Japan's top-five fashion magazines more times than anyone else in her agency."

"Ahaha, well…" Ann smiled sheepishly.

“I see. I admit most of this is out of my area of expertise.” 

Makoto resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _And God forbid Sae show any interest at all in something outside her area of expertise._  

After a few more torturous minutes of stilted conversation, they moved to the dining room for dinner. 

It was an awkward affair, characterized by more stretches of silence than Makoto was comfortable with. From what she could ascertain by sneaking glances at Sae throughout the meal, Makoto could tell her sister wasn't exactly hostile– just at a loss for what to say. But Ann, who didn’t know Sae well enough to read her moods, was intimidated into either staying quiet or occasionally babbling nervously. Sae clearly didn't know how to respond. 

Makoto picked at her food restlessly, trying not to be obvious about how she was constantly looking back and forth at Ann and Sae. Her mind felt like it was working overtime in an attempt to analyze the shifting dynamics at the table. She should have come prepared to this, she thought absurdly. If she had only planned some possible conversation topics, looked for some things the two had in common…

Something about that thought jolted Makoto out of her reverie. She was doing it again– overthinking. She tried to push her rumination aside and leaned forward in her seat, inserting herself into the conversation by asking Sae a question about work. 

When the food was finished, Makoto helped put away the plates. Ann insisted on helping, too, even though Makoto and Sae had more than enough hands between them. As a result, the short corridor leading to the kitchen became a little crowded. Ann accidentally bumped into Sae at one point.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" 

"No problem," Sae said, a little stiffly.

Makoto resisted the urge to bang her head against the wall.

Finally, Makoto and Ann gathered their things, and the three of them said their goodbyes and thanks. 

"I hope you'll come again soon," Sae told Ann politely. 

"Of course! Thanks so much for having me." 

"Well, have a good night, sis," Makoto said.

And then they were out the door.

They kept quiet until they were downstairs. Then Makoto turned to Ann. “All right. How are you doing?”

“Well,” Ann said. She folded her arms. “Well…” As Makoto put an arm around her, pulling her close for warmth, she sighed loudly. “It was definitely cold in there. And not just because of the weather.”

“Yeah, that’s my sister.” Makoto smiled ruefully.

“She doesn’t like me,” Ann said with a little sigh.

Makoto chewed at her bottom lip. She was distracted, replaying the events of dinner in her mind, trying to determine how the evening had gone. “Look, that’s just Sae. She takes time to warm up. At her best, she’s just judgmental. And she has high standards–” 

“That I don’t meet?” Ann blurted out.

For a moment, Makoto couldn't figure out how to reply. But then, suddenly, something became clear.

She had to get out of her head. When Ann was nervous, she babbled and got clumsy. When Makoto was nervous, she retreated somewhere untouchable, sheltering herself within the confines of her mind. It was in her nature to obsess over details when she got like this, pushing emotions away… but she couldn't do that now. Ann needed her reassurance. Ann needed Makoto to be with her in every sense.

Makoto took a breath and tried her hardest to speak from her heart. “Ann, I respect my sister, and I trust her judgment on a number of things. But she doesn’t get to decide who I spend my time with. You’re beautiful and accomplished and a wonderful person, and I love you. If Sae doesn’t see that, she can just… deal with it.”   

The somewhat miserable expression on Ann's face cleared. She turned to Makoto with hopeful eyes. "I love you, too. Hey, I'm sorry if I made anything weird…"

"I thought you were great," Makoto said firmly.

"Really?"

"Really." Makoto reached over and squeezed Ann's hand. “Do you want to go back to my place and watch a movie? And then… maybe do something else?" 

Ann grinned her first broad grin of the night. “Please.”

* * *

Walking into Yusuke's studio, Ann felt jittery, like her heart was tied up in knots. Admittedly, that may have just been the caffeine from the large iced coffee she'd inhaled on her way here, but she had good reason to be nervous. She was about to tell her friend something she was still trying to find a way to process herself. 

Yusuke's workspace was in the far corner of the large, warehouse-like first floor. Even though Yusuke owned and operated the studio with the money he'd gotten after Madarame's prosecution, he didn't take more than his share of space, leaving plenty of room for the other budding artists he'd taken under his wing. It was just another way he showed that he was one of the most excellent people Ann knew. 

"Yusuke!" Ann waved as she made her way over.

"If it isn't Ann," Yusuke said, eyes widening as he looked up from a canvas. He had a smear of blue paint on his cheek. "I didn't know you were coming by today."

"Well, I was nearby, so I thought I'd say hello. Sorry, are you busy?"

"No– this is a good time. I was due for a break." Yusuke set down his paintbrush. 

"Er, Yusuke," Ann said, gesturing towards her cheek.

Yusuke touched his own face, looking impassively at his fingers when they came away blue. "One moment." He picked up a tissue from a box on the table and dabbed diligently until the stain was gone. "There. Now, Ann, did you want to speak to me about something?"

"Er… how'd you know?" 

"You're fidgeting. You seem restless." 

Ann laughed unnaturally. "You think so?"

“Is there something wrong?” Yusuke asked, frowning.

“No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just. Well.” Ann pulled up a chair and sat across from Yusuke. “Okay. Let me start from the beginning. This morning, I woke up.”

“I’ve long wondered why there’s such a prevailing tendency to begin a story with that assertion," Yusuke noted. "It seems implied. As you’re sitting in front of me, I already assume you woke up.”

“Yusuke.” 

“Yes? Oh, sorry. Continue.” 

“This morning, I woke up, and I just… I don’t know. I was lying there in bed, just kind of staring at the ceiling, and I was thinking about… you know, how Makoto and I just had our second anniversary.” Ann smiled. “And that was really nice. After all this time, the things we want, the things we value… we’re really on the same page. And it feels really great.” 

Yusuke nodded. 

“So, yeah, I was thinking about that, and then… I had this realization. It came to me slowly, like… it was like ‘I should pick up some frozen waffles from the grocery store’. That’s how it _felt_ , at least– like a super mundane, everyday thought. But it wasn’t mundane. It was the complete opposite!”

“So… if it was not about waffles...” Yusuke said slowly, “what did you realize?”  

Ann covered part of her face with her hands so that only her eyes were visible. She blinked at Yusuke, once, then twice. “I realized that... I want to get married to Makoto _._ ” 

“Ah.” Yusuke’s eyes widened. “That is… significant.” 

“Hell yeah, it’s significant!” Ann sunk down in her chair. “I just… Yusuke, there’s so much to do now. So much to _plan_. I have to get this perfect. I have to really think. And I’m not sure if I can do it right!”  

“Allow me to assuage some of your concerns,” Yusuke said. “Makoto will not say no to you.”

“Gggggg,” said Ann, or something approximating that noise. “Do you think so?” 

“Yes,” Yusuke replied firmly. “She is in love with you. And that is the most significant thing. Everything else takes secondary importance."

“I mean…” Ann worried her bottom lip. “The other day I was showing her a picture on this interior design Instagram I follow, and she said she wanted something like that in our house. _Our_ _house_ , like she'd been thinking that far ahead about life with me! Then she blushed and immediately changed the subject to carnivorous plants, for some reason."

"I rest my case. She will not say no."

"Okay, maybe you’re right. I just feel so much pressure, you know? I want to give her the proposal she deserves. Like… something really classy!" 

“Hmm." Yusuke smiled wryly. "You could burst out of a large cake, holding a ring."

"Ha ha." Ann rolled her eyes. "Don't think so. Cake isn't good for my hair."

"In all seriousness, I am afraid I will not be much help regarding practical matters. Perhaps you could question someone else, like Okumura. She may have some ideas. Regardless of whose advice you seek, you should not worry. I am sure you will come up with a plan, and Makoto will be thrilled." 

“I really hope so. I'll try asking Haru." Ann felt relief dissolving her jittery panic. Coming to a friend had been the right thing to do. "Thank you so much, Yusuke!" 

“Hold,” Yusuke said suddenly. “That expression on your face, of such hope and joy– it is exactly what I have been trying to replicate in a new piece. Would you mind keeping it as I sketch?”

Ann blinked rapidly, her smile frozen on her face. “Well… I guess I can try, but no promises…”  

Yusuke picked up a piece of charcoal. "Excellent. Now keep still."

* * *

“And so that’s why I’ve called you both here today,” Makoto said firmly. 

“Really, Makoto, it’s a proposal, not the meeting of a war council,” Goro remarked. "You could stand to look less aggressive.” 

“I'll look how I please,” Makoto huffed, but she made an effort to relax her posture and sat back. "Like I said, I want to talk this over with both of you. I need… Well, I need a plan."

Makoto had chosen a cafe far away from where Ann was working today to eat with Goro and Haru. It was a cute, somewhat kitschy establishment, with walls painted baby blue and relaxed customers having brunch. The atmosphere was doing nothing to soothe Makoto's nerves, though. She sat on one side of the table they were sharing, Goro and Haru on the other. For all his talk, Goro did have the furrowed brow and posture of a tactician at a war meeting. Haru, sitting next to him with her eyes wide, hadn't said anything yet.  

Goro looked contemplative. "You said you've been thinking about this for… how long?" 

"One month." Makoto drummed her fingers anxiously on the table. 

"And you're sure you want to ask?"

"I want to. I really do. But I just don't know if now would be the best time." 

"I see… What do you think, Okumura?"

“Ah, well…” Haru opened her mouth and closed it. She seemed almost as if she wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. Finally, she took a short breath and smiled. “Makoto, if there’s one thing I can be certain of, it’s this– you have no need to worry!” 

“Do… you really think so?” 

“I promise,” Haru said with conviction. She beamed again before picking her phone up from the table. “Excuse me for a moment! I’m so sorry, but I need to make a call.”

She rose from their table and disappeared somewhere.

Goro watched her go with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Makoto. “So exactly how many lists have you made about this?” 

“Well, there’s a few different iterations of the pro-con list,” Makoto muttered. “Then there’s one for possible proposal destinations, and each of those has a sub-category of pros and cons. There’s another one for times of day, but I haven’t updated that in a while. And–”  

Goro sighed. “I thought so. All right. You can pick one list.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t expect you to throw them all away, but this is simply too much. One is all you get to keep, so choose your favorite. There’s a such thing as overthinking, you know.”  

“There is nothing wrong with a thorough decision-making process.”

Goro looked at her patiently. 

“Ugh, fine. I suppose you’re right,” Makoto conceded. “I’ll keep the major pro-con list.” 

“Lovely. So. What are the cons?”

“Well, first of all, she could say no,” Makoto said slowly. “And then… it could be too early. As well– I’m not sure if I should ask before we move in together.” 

“Is that it?” 

“That’s it, I suppose.”

“Then what are the pros?”

“The pros are…” Makoto took a breath. “That I believe Ann is the love of my life. That I do really wish to be with her forever. And that I feel like if I don’t ask her to marry me now, then I never will.”  

“Well, then,” Goro said softly. “It seems as if you have your mind made up.”

Makoto opened her mouth to reply, but found herself hesitating. She looked down at the table. “Honestly, Goro, I’m… scared. I just… I never expected this to happen. I never expected to find her. And now this… what if something goes wrong? What if–” 

“That’s your insecurity talking,” Goro said. “Don’t tell me you’re going to listen to it.”

“He’s right!” 

Makoto and Goro both looked up in time to see Haru returning to their table and taking a seat in her chair. “Makoto, don’t doubt yourself! Ann loves you more than anything. I’m absolutely _sure_ she’d love to marry you. More than you know, even!”

“More than I know?” Makoto said dubiously.

Haru just beamed at her. “I have a suggestion, though. In two weeks, there’s a summer festival in a park near Shibuya. It would be a good time to propose– not too many people are there on the first day, and it’ll be beautiful outside! And it’ll give you just enough time to make your arrangements.”

“That sounds nice,” Makoto admitted. “I think… I may do that, then.”

She looked at her friends for confirmation.

“Wonderful!” Haru said, clasping her hands together. 

“Wonderful indeed,” Goro said, smiling, but then his expression turned serious. “But Makoto– you better not be using these two weeks to self-sabotage with endless rumination. You aren’t going to talk yourself out of this.”

“I won’t,” Makoto said with conviction. “I know it for sure now. This is what I want to do.”

* * *

“Wow,” Makoto breathed, craning her neck to get a better view. “It’s really the Eiffel Tower.” 

Ann beamed. “Awesome, right? I remember the first time I saw it! We’ll have to walk past again after sundown. That’s when they light it up.”

When Ann had asked Haru for proposal tips, they had talked it over for a while before coming to an agreement: they had to strike the perfect balance between understated and memorable. Ann didn’t think Makoto would want anything too dramatic. But at the same time, she didn’t want to settle for just a fancy dinner.

Haru had suggested a simple proposal, but somewhere meaningful or grand. And Ann had gotten the idea to fly the both of them out to Paris. She had a strong feeling that Makoto would love it.

Ann had been looking forward to taking her time planning the trip. But then Haru had called her one day, sounding strangely insistent and rushed on the phone, telling Ann it was absolutely essential that she propose within the next two weeks _._ Ann had no idea why, but Haru had seemed really serious, so she'd decided to go along with it. It seemed like it had something to do with how the weather was much better in Paris right now than it would be later… or something like that. Ann had had to scramble a little to push up the trip, but everything ended up working out, even if it was all happening a little faster than she’d planned.

Anyway, it was okay, because in the end, the question she was going to ask was going to be the same. Tomorrow, here in the City of Light, a place full of its own traditions and stories, colored by the memory of both things Ann would never know about and things she'd heard before, she was going to do it– she was going to propose. 

First of all, though, there was sightseeing to do. Makoto had never been to Paris before, and Ann wanted to be the one to show her everything.

After visiting the Eiffel Tower, they took pictures at the Arc de Triomphe before boarding a tour bus, enjoying themselves by looking with wide eyes around the city, even if they couldn't understand everything the tour guide said. Makoto was anxious to visit the Palais Garnier, so they went there, too. 

Then they spent the better part of the day at the Louvre. Makoto was absolutely fascinated. Of course, she'd made a list of the pieces in the museum she most wanted to see, and had no reservations about pulling Ann over to each one. She was disappointed when they had to leave, but Ann assured her they'd be back someday. 

At the end of the day, they crawled back to their hotel, exhausted from all the walking. Ann hit the shower while Makoto unpacked. When they were both finished washing up, they collapsed on the bed.

Makoto turned on the bedside lamp near her side of the bed and smiled at her. "I really still can't believe we're here." 

Ann grinned. "In a good or bad way?"

"A good way, obviously." Makoto laughed. "Thank you so much. For bringing me here, showing me the city… all of it. It's been ages since I went on a holiday." She shook her head. "And there's no one I'd rather be here with than you."

Ann leaned over and kissed Makoto's cheek. "Hey, don't thank me. I'm happier than you could even imagine right now. You're just my excuse to eat French crepes."

Makoto laughed again. "You know what? That's fine with me."

Later, when the room was dark and Makoto was asleep, Ann was still staring at the ceiling. _Tomorrow_ , _tomorrow, tomorrow,_ she thought, chanting the word over and over within her mind like a prayer. She thought of the small blue box tucked away in the extra pocket of her handbag. _Tomorrow, I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

* * *

Makoto was still awed at how quickly this trip had happened. She was almost never spontaneous– _impulsive_ was admittedly the better word for her– but Ann always brought out that streak in her. When Ann had stopped by her office at the end of a long day of work, grinning and holding two tickets, she had wanted to protest at first. But then she'd thought a little harder. She had some time off she could use. And when was she ever going to get this chance again? So… why not?

The day before had been perfect– it was embarrassing, but Makoto had almost wanted to cry at some points, when she was so surrounded by so much beauty (Ann included). The second day of their trip was largely dedicated to food. They did hit more of the usual tourist spots, but neither of them wanted to miss out on eating as much French cuisine as possible. After having crepes and coffee for breakfast (Ann was clearly in her happy place), they stopped at a bistro for lunch, and at night they'd made reservations at a nice restaurant.

After dinner, the two of them were walking along the banks of the Seine. It was dark outside, but the abundance of light from the lamps and buildings nearby gave everything a peaceful glow. A few other people occasionally walked past them, murmuring to companions in soft French voices or going at it alone.

"I feel like a character in a novel or something," Makoto said, gazing out at the river. The water looked as black as ink. "Watch out, I might start philosophizing." 

When Ann didn't reply, Makoto looked over at her. She was a little taken aback by the expression on her girlfriend's face. Ann was biting her lip, and she was looking in Makoto's direction with eyes wide open. When their eyes met, Ann smiled a small smile.

"Is everything okay?" Makoto stopped walking.

"Yeah. Definitely." Ann stopped as well, that smile still on her face. "So, actually… Makoto, is it all right if I tell you something?"

"Of course," Makoto said, a little confused. "What is it?" 

And then Ann got down on one knee.

Makoto waited for her to pick up something she'd dropped, or to tie her shoes, or something. But Ann didn't do any of that. She just kept looking at Makoto– and then, she held up a small blue box. 

Makoto's heart almost stopped. 

She managed to listen to Ann's voice. “You know I’m not that good with words,” she was saying. “But I wanted to try and tell you a story.” 

It all made sense individually– the box in Ann’s hands, her posture, her alert, hopeful expression– yes, Makoto could process all of those things separately. But when she tried to make it all come together in her head, it was like her mind ceased to function completely.

All she could do was stand there and wait for Ann to continue.

Ann was smiling sheepishly. “I kind of needed some help, so I thought that this place would be a nice start. I mean, there are years of stories here, aren’t there?”

With amazement, Makoto thought, _She beat me to it._ Then she finally found her voice. “I can’t believe you.”

Ann laughed. “So, this one is about you. And me. About how we found each other, and how I find more things I love about you every day. It started two years ago, and… well… I'm kinda hoping it'll go on forever. I never get tired of it, you know." 

"Neither do I," Makoto said softly.

Ann's eyes were shining. "I think I'll just ask. How about it, Makoto Niijima? Do you want to start a new chapter? With me?” She cleared her throat. “I'm asking you to marry me, by the way. Just in case it wasn't clear.” Then she smiled, and the soft, bright look on her face left Makoto spellbound. 

Makoto almost wanted to live in this moment forever, but she had to give her answer, and there was only one answer to give. 

"Yes," she said, and when her voice came out shaky, she said it again. "Yes. Absolutely, yes."

"Really?" Ann made a strangled noise, and Makoto saw that there were tears falling from her eyes, even as she laughed a giddy, elated laugh. "One hundred percent sure?" 

Makoto couldn't even reply– when her vision went blurry, she realized she was crying, too. 

Ann got to her feet and kissed Makoto, right there in front of a plethora of Parisian pedestrians– not that Makoto was paying them any attention. She was otherwise occupied.

After Ann slid the ring onto Makoto's finger, Makoto whispered, "I was going to propose." 

Ann's head snapped up. "What?!" 

"In two weeks," Makoto said, laughing even as she wiped tears away. "I was going to propose to you."

"So that's why–!" Ann's eyes went wide. "Haru! She told me to hurry and ask you!" 

"Oh, my God. Did you talk to Haru before I did?" 

"I must have!" They were both laughing, now, almost doubled over there on the side of the river. 

As Ann got her bearings, Makoto stared at the delicate, silver ring on her finger. She couldn't stop smiling. She didn't know if she was ever going to be able to stop smiling. 

She would have never been able to predict it, but here it was. Ann had come into her life, and her story had changed forever. That was Ann: the first thing to tell and the last page of the book, all at the same time.

"You know," she said to Ann, "you're my favorite beginning." 

Ann understood her perfectly. "And you," she said, smiling, "are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
